


The Green Room

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: As inspired by a Tumblr post.





	1. The Introduction

It had all started fairly innocently, though it did not stay that way for long.

  
After her post-work patrol, Kara entered her apartment while sifting through her mail, intent on a long hot shower to wash away the stress of the day followed by a night of lounging on the couch in her sweatpants watching whatever silly rom-com Netflix has recently added.

  
While placing the mail down on her kitchen table, Kara noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table, with a note beside it. The note only gave a time, 7pm, and Lena’s initials. While Lena was known to surprise her girlfriend on occasion, this was the first time that Lena had been quite this mysterious. Kara couldn’t help but wonder if this had anything to do with the project that Lena and Alex had been working on over the month. Despite all attempts otherwise, Kara could not help but hear snippets of conversation between the two women, and could tell that Alex was helping, albeit very reluctantly and with mention of Lena’s penthouse.

  
Picking a red flower out of the bouquet and bringing it to her nose, Kara smiled to herself and decided that while sweatpants might be out, that she still had time for that long hot shower before she had to get ready for whatever Lena had planned for the night.

  
Walking into her room, still holding the flower, Kara noticed yet another bouquet of flowers sitting on her bedside table, again with a note. This time the note held only five words: behind the door, nothing else.

  
Now puzzled, Kara looked behind her bedroom door and seeing nothing, continued into the bathroom to look behind the bathroom door. There on a hanger laid a beautiful navy blue dress, one which Kara never would have picked out for herself given the risque cut of the dress, with a pair of matching heels below. The words from the second note echoed in her head, nothing else, and Kara realized that Lena had left nothing else in the bathroom but the dress.

  
Wanting to make sure she was ready with time to spare before 7pm, Kara entered the shower, still contemplating the meaning of the dress, the flowers, and the mystery of the whole situation. She and Lena had been together for almost a year now, and while they had discussed matters such as moving in together, Kara was sure that Lena wasn’t looking to propose or anything of that variety tonight.

  
Deciding to just relax as much as she could, and go with the flow, Kara finished her shower and prepared herself as best she could for the mystery night.

  
\---

  
At 6:45 on the dot Kara’s phone vibrated, showing a lengthy text from Alex on the screen.

  
I know Lena will be on her way to pick you up any minute. She has asked me to text you as by now you are likely very curious about what will be occurring tonight. While I can say that I wish, as your sister, that I wasn’t involved in the planning (there are some things a sister doesn’t want to know), I am happy that Lena came to me. All you need to know for tonight is that Lena has your best interests in mind, and that I have made sure that there will be no issues.

  
Despite Alex’s assurances, Kara was even more confused - what could Lena have possibly planned for tonight? At least she now knew that she would find out tonight whatever it had been that Lena and Alex had been plotting for the past month. As it drew closer to 7pm, Kara disregarded her previous decision to relax and began pacing back and forth, her mind working overtime in an attempt to figure out exactly what Lena had planned.

  
At 7pm on the dot there was a knock at Kara’s door. Opening the door Kara saw Lena standing there in a gorgeous black dress, holding a white flower to her lips painted with blood-red lipstick.

  
Before Kara could open her mouth, Lena placed her index finger on her lips to signal that Kara should remain quiet, leading her first into the elevator and then into the black limousine awaiting their arrival.

  
Sitting in silence with Lena, Kara could not help but spend the short car ride to Lena’s penthouse staring out of the car window, trying yet again to determine what Lena’s plans were for tonight. It wasn’t until she felt Lena’s finger tracing along the outside of her thigh that Kara was able to rejoin Lena in the car. Looking into Lena’s eyes, Kara saw nothing but the love Lena had for her, with just a hint of the hunger that she had seen glimpses of during the course of their relationship.

  
Feeling the limousine come to a halt, they exited the vehicle, still in silence Lena leading Kara towards the elevator and up to her penthouse with their hands still joined.

  
Stepping up to Lena’s front door, Lena drew a black scarf from behind her back, with a questioning look in her eye. Realizing that Lena wanted to maintain the silence while asking a clear question, Kara nodded. She had no issue with Lena blindfolding her to maintain the surprise, she trusted her implicitly.

  
Now down her sense of sight, Kara was lead by Lena into the penthouse, and towards what Kara had previously believed to be the guest room, though there had been some construction in that room over the past few months, including some sort of plating that she was unable to see through.

  
Coming to a stop, Kara heard Lena enter a code into the access panel for the door before she was lead into the room.

  
Taking a few more steps before coming to a stop, Kara felt Lena press into her from behind, feeling her warmth against her back.

  
“I trust that you are very curious about what my plans are tonight, and what I have been doing with this room and why your sister has been involved in my planning. I wanted to give us a place where we can explore other facets of of our time alone. I know you have been concerned about fully letting go out of a concern for hurting me, and I’ve been concerned about letting you see, well, other aspects of my personality.” Stopping to take a deep breath, Lena drew her fingers down Kara’s arms to lightly hold her wrists.

  
“I know you have seen it in my eyes, even though I have done my best to hold it back. I want you Kara. I want to tease you, I want to mark you, I want to hear you beg me to let you come.” Gripping more tightly to Kara’s wrists, Lena continued. “I approached your sister for help, to determine if there was a way to help you let go without harming you, or anyone or anything else. The construction that has been occurring in this room was done in conjunction with your sister and I can assure you that everything is safe.” Feeling Lena’s breath against her neck and the strength of the grip on her wrists, Kara began to understand what Lena was asking, and began to feel her body’s responses to Lena’s actions and words.

  
Drawing the blindfold from Kara’s eyes, Lena stepped back from Kara, towards another access panel on the wall, giving Kara an opportunity to review the room. Upon opening her eyes, the first thing Kara noticed was the large four poster bed set against the far wall, and the chests of drawers which also seemed to share the same panelling as the room.

  
“Kara, I want you to know that while I want to show you all of me, to give you the chance to let go, that you can stop this at any time. These chests contain a large variety of toys for us to play with, and the bed has been reinforced for your strength.” Taking her lower lip between her teeth, Lena hesitated. “There is also one other feature to this room, one which your sister helped me with.”

  
As soon as Lena touched the panel, and the room took on a greenish glow, Kara realized what her sister’s role in the room’s construction was, as she felt her powers weakening.

  
Speaking for the first time, Kara looked at Lena with amazement “You recreated the training room here?”

  
Looking unsure of herself for the first time, Lena looked at Kara and nodded. “I wanted to give you a safe place where we could explore. When the panels are retracted there is no risk to you whatsoever, and Alex and I increased the security system so that no one, not even Lex, could remove the Kryptonite.”

  
The grin that took over Kara’s face was more than enough answer for Lena. Kara quickly crossed the room towards Lena before drawing her into a kiss that left both of them breathless, and more than a little turned on.

  
Pulling back from the kiss, Kara was amazed at how quickly she could see the hunger come to the forefront of Lena’s eyes.

  
“So, what do you say Supergirl, want to play?”

 

 


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on directly from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a productive lunch hour, but I haven't had time to edit it so some minor changes may occur tonight. Don't expect daily updates - my work life frequently gets in the way.
> 
> I'll probably also update my other Supercorp story tonight. I'm thinking of lowering the rating on that story, given the content of this one.

Kara was amazed by her body’s reaction hearing those words, combined with the look in Lena’s eyes. While she knew that Lena hadn’t touched the panel again, Kara felt as if she had fully lost her powers, not just had them dulled. All she could do is mutely nod her acceptance.

  
“Supergirl, Kara, you have to constantly be on guard and vigilant during the time you are outside this room. I want to give you a chance to relax, allow someone else to care for you.” The smile that graced Lena’s face reassured Kara - she knew that Lena would never mean her harm.

  
Taking Kara by the hand Lena slowly walked backwards towards the bed, bringing Kara to a stop beside the bed. Running her finger lightly from Kara’s chin, along her jaw, and then into the light hair at the nape of her neck, Lena pulled Kara in for one last kiss before pushing her down into a sitting position on the mattress.

  
Bending slightly and looking down into Kara’s eyes to insure her attention and understanding, Lena softened her eyes and continued, “I have left the room settings such that if you truly wanted to, or needed to, get out of these restraints that you could, however it would require a great deal of strength. The current setting will also allow you to feel what I am doing to you, without immediately healing. If, at any time, you want me to slow down or stop what I am doing, use the stop light colours - green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. Do you understand?” Seeing Kara nod again, Lena straightened up. “For the future, when I ask you a question in this room you are to reply and address me as Ma’am, understood?”

  
Lowering her eyes Kara quickly responded “Yes, Ma’am.” While she had never considered using that name before, it seemed comfortable to Kara in this atmosphere.

  
“Since this is our first time using the room, I’m going to keep things simple and use only a couple of my favourite toys. What I would like to do is put the blindfold on you, at least to start. Is that acceptable?” Seeing Kara nod yet again, Lena placed her index finger under Kara’s chin looking her in the eye with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

  
“I mean, yes ma’am, the blindfold is fine with me.”

  
“Good. Remember the colour system and after today we will have a discussion regarding each of our limits going forward. Are you okay being restrained?”

  
Kara took a minute to consider the question. While she had fantasies of Lena taking charge in bed previously, she had never even considered being restrained due to her powers and the potential for damage to property. “I think if it is only my wrists, I am okay, Ma’am.”

  
Lena nodded to herself and walked over to the cabinet below the panel where she had set down the blindfold upon entering the room. Opening the top drawer of the three door cabinet, Kara could see her remove two black restraints, along with two clips.

  
After watching Lena walk back towards her, Kara could see the hunger return to Lena’s eyes, replacing the softness that was there only moments ago.

  
“Lay back and raise your hands above your head. Then do not move.”

  
Kara removed her shoes and moved quickly to comply, resting her hands against the headboard, wondering why she was still wearing the beautiful dress that Lena had provided for her.

  
Lena sat on the side of the bed, surveying Kara, her eyes travelling from Kara’s hands currently resting against the headboard to her feet and back again. Placing the restraints and the blindfold on the bed, Lena stood from the bed , turned away from Kara and bent over slowly, removing her shoes.

  
Looking back at Kara over her shoulder with a smirk, Lena slowly straightened and began to remove her dress, placing it on one of the cabinets, leaving her in a black corset, matching underwear and stockings. Moving back to the bed and straddling Kara’s hips, Lena could see the desire in Kara’s eyes warring with the instructions to stay still. Sitting back, putting more of her weight on Kara’s hips, Lena reached forward, leisurely drawing her finger from Kara’s lips, down her neck, and then along the neckline of the beautiful navy dress.

  
Lena had to give Kara credit, while her breathing had increased and there was a flush beginning to creep up her chest, she had not moved into Lena’s touch, nor had her hips moved even a fraction of an inch.

  
Reaching beside her, letting Kara see everything she was doing, Lena took each of her hands in turn, first attaching the black leather restraints, reinforced with Kevlar just for Kara, to Kara’s wrists and then to a hook welded to each side of the headboard using the solid titanium clips. Sitting back one more time, Lena looked down at Kara with a sly grin.

  
“How is that?”

  
Testing the restraints, Kara could now feel what Lena had mentioned earlier - while the restraints were not too tight, they would not be broken out of easily.

  
“It is fine, Ma’am.”

  
Nodding to herself, Lena leaned down to tie the blindfold behind Kara’s head. After assuring herself that there was no way that Kara could see past the blindfold Lena brought her blood red lips to Kara’s ear.

  
“You. are. mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues with her preparations.

Kara, for one of the first times in her life since coming to earth, if not the first time in her life, was without sight and was left without the use of her hands.

  
What she did retain, however, were her senses of smell, her sense of touch, and her sense of hearing. Kara couldn't hear at the same level as she could before the effect of the kryptonite, but she could hear Lena opening and closing drawers and the soft footsteps while Lena traversed the room. Straining her hearing, Kara could hear Lena placing items down on something before there was an extended period of silence.

  
Footsteps started again, walking away from Kara. Kara attempted to stay as still as possible in an effort to keep from creating noise that would mask any potential sounds.

  
Once again Kara was given auditory clues - the sound of a fridge opening and the clinking of what sounded to Kara like ice cubes being dropped into a bowl followed by a low chuckle coming from the same vicinity.

  
Kara then hears footsteps heading back towards her, and then the sound of something large being placed on the table next to the bed.

  
Feeling the bed dip beside her left hip, Kara was surrounded by both total silence and the smell of Lena’s perfume. Without feeling any changes in Lena’s placement beside her on the bed Kara felt something, her best guess being one of Lena’s fingers, begin tracing along the edges of her dress switching between her chest and her thighs.

  
After what felt like a half hour of this teasing, Kara heard Lena finally speak, her voice low and carefully paced. “My love, I do not want to hear a word from you, unless you are using your safe word. Do you understand?”

  
Swallowing, Kara nodded.

  
Kara felt Lena rise from the bed and move towards the items she had placed on the table. Hearing the quiet snick of a switchblade opening, Kara realized how Lena intended to deal with the problem of removing her dress.

  
Kara didn't have to wait long before she felt Lena settle back beside her on the bed.

  
Now, instead of feeling Lena’s fingers trailing along her skin, she felt the dull edge of a cold knife running slowly up and then down the inside of her left arm.

  
“Just so you know, one side of the blade is sharp and the other is dull, so you don't need to worry.”

  
The warning wasn't needed. Kara knew that Lena wouldn't cause her any real harm, and that she would abide by the safe word if it were uttered.

  
Kara felt the blade continue higher up her arm and then a slight pull as the thin strap holding the left side of her dress gave way to the knife’s sharp blade. Feeling the knife now trailing across her chest, Kara did her best to control her breathing and before long the other strap met a similar fate as it's pair.

  
Feeling Lena’s weight shift beside her Kara felt the knife return to run along her skin, this time the dull edge was trailed up the inner side of her left thigh before pausing. She then felt the knife trailing back down her right thigh before retreating from her skin.

  
Kara then felt Lena grasp the front of her dress, feeling a more distinct tugging before the bustline of the dress gave way to cool steel, just as the straps did previously, the knife trailing slowly down the length of the dress before it lies limply bisected against Kara’s skin.

  
“I do so love seeing your skin laid out before me, a blank canvas awaiting my touch.

  
Lift your hips.”

  
Kara quickly lifted her hips in compliance thankful for the warm temperature in the room. Feeling the dress drawn out from below her, the bed again shook, giving away Lena’s rise from the bed.

  
“You may be wondering what is next. While I have a number of wonderful things prepared for you tonight, I wanted to start with one of my favourites.”

  
With that statement completed, Kara heard Lena return to the bed but stopping before sitting upon it once again.

  
“I have been informed that due to your powers that you seldom have the opportunity to feel varying temperatures with any effect. So tonight, I am going to give you that experience.”

  
Kara remembered hearing what she believed to be ice cubes being placed into a bowl earlier, but was surprised when one of her senses detected something new - the sulphurous smell of a match being lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcomed.


	4. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time moving into something with this rating - please be kind, lol.
> 
> This is unedited. I'm exhausted but I wanted to finish this chapter before sleeping.

There was quite a delay before Kara detected any more movement in the room, there was no movement from Lena, nor did Kara feel anything else.

  
“I want you to stay as still as possible Kara. As this is our first time playing, you are allowed to speak, but again only your safewords. Do you understand?”

  
Kara nodded quickly, curious to see what Lena had planned for her, not surprised to feel more wetness accumulating between her thighs.

  
“Are you ready to continue?”

  
Again Kara nodded.

  
Waiting again to see what Lena would do next, Kara concentrated on keeping her breathing steady. It was mid-exhale that she felt the first sensation on her stomach. Contrary to popular belief, Kara had felt pain previously, but there was a big difference between broken ribs and the sensation that was currently spreading across her abdomen.

  
“That, my love, is hot wax. I’ve decided to show you the different feelings of cold and heat today, and how it can…. effect you. I will start slow so allow you to get used to the sensations.”

  
There was a few seconds without any additional sensations before Kara felt another drop of wax fall onto her stomach not far from the first drop.

  
“What is nice about this particular toy is the fact that I can control the temperature - the closer to you the candle is, the hotter the wax on your skin. I can also let the melted wax accumulate before I drop it in a line, as so.”

  
Kara then felt a line of wax travelling down her left quad, forcing Kara to use as much strength as she had to keep her body still. A hiss did make its way out from between her teeth, resulting in a low chuckle in return.

  
The next feeling was another line, this time down her right quad. Kara was thankful that Lena was not concentrating in one particular area, it gave her a chance to recover the the areas that wax already decorated. Kara felt Lena’s weight shift yet again on the bed, this time Lena had moved closer to Kara’s head. The next drop of wax fell on the upper section of Kara’s left breast, about an inch above her nipple, as far as Kara could tell.

  
“You may have guessed that I like symmetry, well, that is something I enjoy in everything I do.”

  
With that statement, Kara then felt another drop of wax on her right breast, keeping the drops symmetrical.

  
The next drop of wax came just above Kara’s pubic hair, causing her hips to buck up and for her arousal to increase yet again, now beginning to form a small wet feeling beneath her.

  
Lena continued with dripping wax across Kara’s upper body, alternating locations, but always keeping things symmetrical. Kara had lost track of time and was solely focused on Lena when to her surprise the drops of wax stopped and she smelled the smoke from the candle being blown out.

  
“The next step is to remove the wax. As it currently is, and with it being warmed by your body, it will be too difficult to remove cleanly. This brings me to your next sensation.”

  
Kara was smart enough to know that ice was next, but after the heat of the wax, there was no way for her to be prepared for the feeling of an ice cube travelling along the various trails of wax.

  
The feeling of the ice travelling over the wax above her public hair was like nothing Kara had ever felt previously, and she wasn’t sure how she would be able to look Kal in the eye the next time she visited him in the fortress of solitude, surrounded by ice and snow.

  
“Oh dear, I still have a few ice cubes left, but the wax is hardened sufficiently, whatever shall I do?” Kara knew Lena’s fake innocent voice quite well by this point, and had no problem realizing that Lena was about to change her tactic. The question was, by how much?

  
The next placement of ice was against Kara’s left nipple, causing her to gasp audibly and thrust her chest towards the ice. Again Kara heard an evil chuckle before the ice moved to her right nipple.

  
“I will have so much fun with your nipples and a few other of my toys another day. Alas, I have one piece of ice yet.”

  
The last ice cube Kara felt being placed just under her belly button and slowly being trailed down to where she wanted Lena’s fingers the most. She felt Lena’s fingers slowly parting her, briefly teasing her before she felt what remained of the ice cube trail through her folds, again causing her hips to buck.

  
“We have the last stage of playing with wax to enjoy now, Supergirl. We have to remove the wax from you.”

  
With that statement, Kara felt Lena rise from the bed and go back to the tray containing Lena’s various tools. Hearing the bowl being placed back down, Kara felt Lena’s weight sink beside her on the mattress.

  
“While I am quite adept with a knife, I highly suggest that, as with your dress, you don’t move for this part.”

  
Kara then felt the cool blade running along her stomach, lightly lifting the wax from her skin. After the heat of the wax, and the cold of the ice, the sensation of the wax lifting from her skin was indescribable to Kara. She found herself entering into a blissful zone where all she was required to do was follow Lena’s instructions.

  
All too soon, Lena was finished with the wax removal. After spending some time running her hands along Kara’s now super-sensitive skin, Lena rose from the bed.

  
“Tell me Kara, how are you feeling? You may speak.”

  
“I’m feeling wonderful Ma’am. Thank you.”

  
“We aren’t done quite yet my love.”

  
Lena moved again to her tray of toys. Kara heard some rustling before she again felt Lena come back to the bed. This time, instead of sitting beside her, Kara felt Lena at her feet, with Lena slowly kissing her way up her legs, alternating between each leg. At this point, Kara, despite her best efforts, was unable to keep her hips from moving, from trying to seek out any touch from Lena.

  
Kara then felt Lena blow across her labia before Lena’s tongue dipped briefly in, just enough to tease Kara. Lena then began to crawl up Kara, allowing her nipples to drag along Kara’s skin, letting Kara know she was now, at the very least, topless. Bypassing Kara’s breasts, much to Kara’s dismay, Kara felt Lena’s breath across her lips, seconds before their lips were pressed together, Kara obtaining a brief taste of herself.

  
“Now my love, that you are wetter than you have ever been before, I have one last surprise for you.”

  
Lena slowly lowered her hips to Kara’s, letting Kara feel the dildo now pressed between them. Feeling Lena kiss across her cheek, until her lips were pressed beside her ear, Kara heard Lena explain the next phase of her plan.

  
“My love, now I am going slowly take my time and enjoy seeing your face as I slowly slide my beautiful cock inside you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions welcome.


	5. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wife-approved. First try at this and un-beta'd

Kara couldn't help but cant her hips towards Lena, searching for Lena's cock, searching for some stimulation. Hearing the disapproving sound coming from Lena's lips reminded her that she wasn't to be moving, and quickly stopped her hips from moving any further.

  
"That's my girl. I think it's time for your reward for being so good for me."

Reaching down, Lena grasped her dildo, rubbing the head against Kara's clit lightly making sure it was enough to tease, yet not enough to give her any sense of satisfaction.

"You can speak freely now Kara."

"Please Ma' am, please let me cum, I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel your cock stretching me, please."

At this point Kara was so far gone, between the application of the wax and its removal with the knife that all she could think of was doing whatever Lena asked that would finally let her cum. All Kara could feel was Lena continuing to tease her wii her cock, before she came to a stop, the dildo waiting just outside Kara's entrance.

"Raise your knees Honey"

Moving her feet to rest closer to her ass, Kara opened her hips more to give Lena more room between her hips hoping Lena would be okay with the extra movement. Feeling Lena rest her hands on either side of her head Kara was again forced to keep impossibly still lest she stop and move away.

Pulling against her wrist restraints, Kara wished for the use of her hands, wanting to wrap her arms and Lena, to grab Lena's ass and pull her hips towards her, forcing the dildo into herself.

Yet she didn't have that power, she was forced to wait for Lena to take pity on her.

Finally Kara felt Lena start to press into her. Kara was so wet there was little, if ay, resistance for Lena's cock. Feeling Lena's cock slide deeper into her, Kara also felt Lena's left Palm came to a rest on her clavicle, just below her throat, putting a heavy pressure on Kara's chest. The pressure on her chest, coupled with the feeling of Lena slowly pushing into her completely overwhelmed Kara and she could feel herself quickly moving towards a monstrous orgasm. Before she could get there however, Kara felt Lena core to a complete stop within her, fully buried, Lena's hips resting against her own.

Kara wished she was able to look into the brunette's eyes-they were so expressive she could always tell what Lena wanted or what kind of mood she was in with just one look, with that ability removed Kara was unable to predict Lena's next move, nor could she use her own eyes to plead with Lena-part of her suspected that the blindfold was in part to prevent any manipulation of Lena.

"Not yet my love. Wait until I give you the permission. Your orgasm belongs to me."

Nodding, Kara agreed and attempted to bring her heart rate back under control.

After a period of no movement Kara then felt Lena begin to slowly move her hips, almost removing the dildo before slowly thrusting back into Kara. Kara's focus was on the feeling of being slowly fucked, feeling her orgasm growing yet again Kara did her best to control it, but she knew she would reach the point of no control soon.

"You have been so good tonight honey, you took my wax beautifully, and the sight of my knife against your vulnerable skin was like nothing I have ever seen. The fact that you have placed this trust in me, a Luthor, is worth more to me than you will ever know. The other thing you don't know is that I am fucking you with a Feeldoe, so I am feeling just as much as you are. I just wish that I could feel you tightening around me.

The next thing Kara felt was Lena's hand move from her chest, slowly trailing a finger down her chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach before dipping into her wetness and tease her clit.

"Honey, I want to feel you come-I want to see the beauty of you straining against these bonds, I want to feel your legs wrapped around me."

Feeling Lena increase the pace of her thrusts, and the pressure on her clit increase, Kara lifted her legs, to wrap them around Lena's hips.

"Now my love, cum for me now!"

Feeling an immense sense of relief, Kara stopped fighting the urge to let go and gave in to to the feelings assaulting her body. With her skin still sensitive from their previous activities it did not take long for Kara to feel her muscles begin to contract, causing her to strain against her bonds and flex her legs pulling Lena's cock deeply into her. Combined with Lena's finger pressing against her clit Kara felt the wave of pleasure travel through her body, ending in Kara drenching the bed beneath her. Sucking in as much air as she could, Kara collapsed against the mattress. She felt Lena slowly pull out, leaving her feeling bereft. Feeling Lena quickly rise from the bed Kara felt Lena drape a blanket over her before removing the wrist restraints, taking the time to lightly caress the skin on each wrist in turn. Kara then felt lena lay back on the bed beside her.

"You were wonderful my love. I am so proud of you, and thank you for trusting me tonight. I love you so much. I'm going to remove the blindfold now, keep your eyes closed for a bit before slowly opening them. I have dimmed the lights but it will still seem very bright to you."

Feeling Lena's hands move to the back of her head, Kara felt her deftly remove the blindfold before drawing Kara into her arms, bringing Kara's head to rest on her chest, lightly caressing Kara's back and whispering words of love into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome.


	6. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Coming back to consciousness without her powers was not something Kara enjoyed. Though she typically lost her powers due to a villainous attack, and not a top-secret sex room developed by her girlfriend and sister of all people. Kara did take the opportunity provided to her by virtue of waking first to replay last night in her mind, and feel her still sensitive skin and slightly sore muscles.

She had known that she always had some submissive leanings, her time as Cat Grant's assistant had taught her that, but learning Lena's skill as a Domme was news. While much of what they did last night was new to Kara, she trusted Lena absolutely and knew that she only had Kara and her best interests at heart.

Feeling Lena's grip on her increase Kara knew Lena was waking. Before any words were spoken she felt soft lips pressed under her ear.

"Good morning my love. How are you feeling?" The gravelly voice was low in her ear, causing a shiver to travel through her body, ending between her legs. She felt, then heard, the chuckle from behind her.

"Relax love, we can't start anything right now. One of the conditions for her help in building this room was a promise to your sister that I would bring you by the DEO bunker today to make sure that there were no lasting effects from the room."

"Oh Rao." Kara could feel the blood rushing to her face at the thought of facing Alex. Seeing Alex, knowing that Alex has a reasonably good idea of what they got up to in this room was not high on the list of things Kara wanted to do with her day.

Pulling Kara closer, Lena again chuckled. "Relax my girl. While she may have helped with the Kryptonite walls, the bed, the drawers, and their contents were added after. Alex has no idea what we got up to last night."

"Thank Rao."

"Now, my girl, it is time for us to get up and change. Alex left you a full-body suit for your uses today. She has your breakfast waiting for us there, I believe that was her way of insuring that you would go to the DEO, embarrassment notwithstanding."

With one final kiss Kara reluctantly rose from the bed.

Seeing Lena gesturing toward the panel, Kara walked over and examined the technology.

"All you need to do is touch the panel. It is programmed to retract the Kryptonite at the smallest touch from you. One final safeguard if you will."

With a smile to Lena, Kara left the Kryptonite active and instead chose to walk back to the bed where Lena was still reclined, propped up on one arm, sheet covering her breasts. Kneeling beside the bed, still naked, Kara took Lena's hand and placed it against her cheek.

"Will we do this again soon? I like having this special place where I am your girl."

"Of course my love. We will have plenty of time to explore this room and its contents further. Now, please do what I said and turn off the room's effects and change so we can get you checked out." The look of love in Lena's eyes, with a hint of worry, was clear to Kara.

With a kiss to Lena's palm Kara nodded, rising to her feet before padding back to the panel and touching it with her index finger. Feeling the change immediately, Kara threw one last shy smile over her shoulder before leaving the room to change.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome.


	7. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reflects, and we find out what is next for the couple.

After one of the most traumatizing medical visits she had ever endured (she was sure that by now another doctor could have been trained to deal with the more sensitive issues), Kara was happy to be back in the penthouse surrounded by her own belongings and snacking on all the comfort food she could find, which turned out to be quite a lot given Lena's rather extensive planning.

She was currently snacking on a tub of Half-Baked while lounging on the plush black leather couch. The couch had been a compromise for the pair. Lena wanting dark contemporary furniture and Kara wanting the comfortable (yet beaten-up) couch she had in her apartment. When they moved into the penthouse Lena surprised her with that same couch, now reupholstered with black leather, the broken spring fixed and extra padding added where it was previously lacking.

Kara took the time to reflect on what the two had shared the day before. It was the first time that she had been voluntarily without her powers. She had expected to be fairly traumatized by the feeling but since Lena was so loving and checked in with her often, Kara couldn't complain. In fact, she had decided that she would, despite not knowing what was in the other drawers, do some research of her own about what she might like to explore.

The dueling sensations of heat and cold, along with Lena's blade had driven her crazy - she wanted to know what else was out there for them.

Grabbing her ever-present iPad, Kara settled down for some interesting internet searching, on private browsing of course. Simple google searches, for the first half-hour or so had traumatized her. She was sure there was no way that certain things she was seeing were possible, and there were other things that she had no desire to know how they worked.

She was about to give up when she finally found a reasonable looking site, one that didn't include monstrous-sized dildos that she was sure would hurt even if she had her full powers.

Humming to herself, Kara was concentrating so deeply while comparing different types of nipple clams, trying to determine what the difference was between clover, tweezer and bullnose clamps that she didn't hear Lena come home from her half day at work.

She also didn't hear Lena walk up behind her, looking at the tablet.

"I'd go with the tweezer clamps to start with, they are easier to control."

Letting out the least Supergirl-like scream possible, Kara nearly threw the iPad across the room before turning to glare at Lena.

"How do you walk so quietly!?"

Chuckling to herself, Lena joined Kara on the couch, taking the tablet out of her hands. "Are nipple clamps something that interest you?"

Trying to avoid stammering Kara looked down at her hands before answering.

  
"Since I started doing some research I found a few things I 'd like to try and a few things I never want to deal with. Watersports sounded way more fun until I googled it. I think the next time I'd like to try using a pair of nipple clamps."

Kara then trailed off before turning beet red and quickly mumbling something else.

"I'm sorry Hun, you're going to have to repeat that for me."

"I said, I'd also like to explore what it feels like to wear a collar - your collar."

Smiling before rising from the couch, Lena stood and offered her hand to Kara. "Would you like to do some exploring now?"

With a bashful look, Kara took Lena's hand and allowed herself to be led to the next chapter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome.


	8. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collar...

Coming to a stop outside the special room Kara could both feel her heart rate increase from anticipation and hear Lena's heart rate increase, from what Kara did not know.

Facing the door, with her back to Kara, Kara saw as Lena reached out for something on the wall, stopping an inch from a recessed panel before drawing her hand back to herself and turning to Kara. Kara saw a look cross Lena's face, something between pensive and concerned.

Stepping towards Kara, Lena reached out and cupped each of Kara's cheeks with her hands, looking intently into Kara's eyes. Kara could see Lena's love for her along with both concern and lust.

"Do you know what it means to wear a collar, my collar? It means that you are giving yourself to me freely. Body, heart, and mind, for me to do wish as I please for as long as you are wearing my collar. You will be the one to put the collar on, but I am the only one who may remove it, whether during or after our play. This is subject only to our safe word and the conditions we set out."

By the end of the impassioned monologue, Kara understood the gravity of what Lena was attempting to convey to her.

"I understand what you are telling me. The thing is, I already trust you more than anyone else I have ever met, outside of my family. When I told you that I was Supergirl, I trusted you with everything I was then. That hasn't changed. I trust you implicitly.

Closing the distance between them Kara brought her lips to Lena's pressing them together softly.

"What are your safewords? What are your limits?"

Pulling back from Lena, she considered her limits.

"We've already discussed that I only want my wrists restrained, that I am interested in nipple clamps and that I want nothing to do with watersports. I also don't want to deal with anything in my butt but I wouldn't mind being blindfolded. Anything else please wait until we discuss it first. My safewords are the stoplight colours."

Lena nodded. "All of that is more than fair, and I think that all of those are reasonable limits." Moving to press the panel she avoided earlier, Kara saw a small drawer emerge from the wall.

"This is what you may consider to be a 'starter' collar. I am designing something different,  something more suitable, in the event that this is something we pursue further." After removing the black leather collar from the drawer, the drawer retracted back into the wall, as Lena stepped towards Kara.  "That panel will hold your collar when we are not using it and will only open to your fingerprints or mine."

Kara saw Lena's gaze begin to harden as she drew closer. "If you are to wear this, as I said you will need to put it on yourself. This one closes with a simple clasp. If there is a future collar it will not close or open as easily as this one."

After being handed the collar, Kara took a moment to examine it. As she had previously noticed, the collar was made of black leather but it was lined with a soft material that would protect her skin. The clasp appeared to be made of a tough metal similar to titanium.

Although she had considered the implications and how she would feel earlier when she was doing her research, the situation was way more intense than she ever could have imagined. However, along with the intensity came the reaffirmation of her absolute love for, and trust in, Lena.

Kara suddenly knew how she should proceed, without being told. Leaning forward to kiss Lena deeply one last time before her powers and her ability to kiss Lena freely were taken away, Kara attempted to pour all her love, lust, and confidence into the kiss. Then, stepping back Kara slowly removed her clothing, piece by piece, watching as Lena's pupils slowly dilated, her gaze turned more predatory, and her heart rate increased.

Once all of her clothing had been removed, Kara slowly lowered herself to kneeling at Lena's feet. Taking one last look up at Lena, making sure to lock eyes with her, Kara took the collar and after slowly reached behind her neck, securing the collar in place. Once the collar was securely fastened she lowered her eyes to the floor and awaited Lena's next move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos, suggestions, and comments are welcome. I've started a new job so I'm not sure when the next update will be, especially since I'm scheduled to conduct a trial before the end of January.


	9. Collared part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move into the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is back to a bit longer length than the past couple chapters, but I doubt anyone has an issue with that.

Waiting for Lena's next move was one of the toughest things Kara had ever done. While less than one minute had actually elapsed, to Kara it felt like hours had passed since she had last felt Lena's touch. She could feel every fibre of her being straining towards Lena, and it took a large amount of energy to stop herself from actually floating towards Lena, given that they were not actually get in the room with the Kryptonite filters engaged.

With her eyes down Kara was forced to rely only on her sense of hearing. Except now her parents hadn't been dulled so she could hear, and smell, everything in the vicinity. Lena's heartbeat was surprisingly calm and steady, considering the circumstances. Using her enhanced sense of smell she was able to tell that Lena was becoming aroused, along with a slightly sweet scent of sweat warring with Lena's perfume. With the additional sensation of the leather around her neck kara was slowly sinking into complete submission for Lena, even without her powers being removed from her.

So focused on the feeling of Lena's collar, Kara did not notice Lena moving closer. As a result, when she felt Lena's fingers thread themselves into her hair, she startled and barely kept herself from looking up at Lena - from seeking to make contact with the eyes that still captivated her dreams.

"Come now. You may stand. Follow me." Hearing Lena's voice was a balm for Kara, soothing her nerves. Rising from her knees with ease, Kara padded behind Lena being sure to keep her eyes towards the floor lest Lena turn around. Hearing the door close behind her, she came to a stop behind the brunette, a few scant steps from the foot of the bed.

Even with her eyes directed to the floor Kara knew the exact moment that Lena touched the panel to activate the Kryptonite filters. She could also tell that Lena had chosen a higher setting than she previously had, while she felt only a minimal amount of her powers remaining, somehow she knew that Lena had left her enough of her powers to escape if needed. She also noticed that she didn't feel any of the sickness that she usually felt in the training room, regardless of what the room was set to.

After a considerable pause, presumably to allow Kara to adapt, a mechanical whirring noise was heard above Kara's head, followed by three solid clicks. Then, much as the last time, Kara was left trying to figure out Lena's movements by sound, or if she got close enough that her downturned eyes could see what Lena was doing. What she was able to discern, thanks to the otherwise silent room was that Lena must have begun placing items on her tray once again, this time there was no indications of ice, just light thudding noises and metallic clinks.

When the noises died away Kara was left with nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Her wandering mind went over her first (official) date with Lena, and how it felt when she moved in. Her mind then turned to how she never knew she had these desires before, this need within her to submit. Perhaps it took Lena to bring it out in her - maybe it would not have manifested with any other partner. Her musings were cut short by the sound of Lena clearing her throat.

"Hands out." Quicky moving to comply she held her hands out in front of her, palms up, still with her eyes cast towards the floor. unsurprisingly, given their conversation before entering the room, Kara felt cool ships of soft, and seemingly padded, leather secured around her wrists followed quickly by the sounds and the tugging sensation of the wrist restraints being securely fastened.

"You can lower your arms now. Next, close your eyes, and keeping them closed, raise your head."

As with her wrists, Kara moved quickly to comply, her vision now reduced to darkness. Listening for what was to come next, Kara smelled leather at the same time that she felt the soft leather cover her eyes. After another tugging sensation passed, she was thankful Lena had been careful to avoid catching her hair when fastening the clasp, she truly had no idea what would befall her next.

Kara could hear Lena walking away from her, towards what she could not tell. One thing she did know, and made a mental note to tell Lena later, was that she was excellent at the dramatic pauses, whether or not she was doing it intentionally.

"Take one step backwards. There is nothing behind you."

After complying kara again her the same mechanical whirring noises as earlier, though now for a much shorter duration. The same clicking noise punctuated the stopping of the noises, though there seemed to be two end periods, one before the other.

It didn't take long before she discovered at least the first part of Lena's plan. Feeling the press of one of Lena's fingers at her right shoulder she involuntarily leaned into the light touch. The finger slowly trailed down her arm until it reached her wrist.The feel of her wrist being circled by Lena's fingers was followed by the it being lifted above her head when she heard another click. Her left arm quickly met the same fate while Kara was still trying to remember if there had been something hanging from the ceiling previously. Thinking back, Kara finally put the pieces together when she realized that whatever her arms were bound to had descended from the ceiling.

"I have just one other connection until we can begin."

It was then that Kara found out why there was different stop times for the mechanical sound earlier, as she then heard a click of something being attached to her collar.

"Now bend your knees until you cannot anymore."

Bending her knees, Kara found that her arms grew taut before there was any serious or potentially harmful tension on her neck. Again, Kara was grateful that it was Lena teaching her and leading her down this path.

"And now we are ready to play! I have a number of very nice toys that I can't wait to show you. But first, I want you thinking about me. I want you thinking about last time, how it felt when my cock slowly slid into you. I can still remember your face. It almost made me orgasm then and there. So tonight, I have decided that I want you dripping. I have a nice, brand new set of nipple clamps that you will discover. But remember, you are not to speak unless I ask you to speak. I can make the removal of the clamps easy or hard depending on your behaviour."

At this point Kara was taking advantage of her legs being free to press them together - she needed at least some relief. Just remembering the way Lena had fucked her the last time had her wanting to beg for release, and she was pretty sure she was already dripping wet before they had truly begun.

Without any warning Kara felt Lena's warm lips circle her left nipple, sucking hard before running her tongue back and forth. Kara was unable to hold back from arching her chest towards Lena. Whether in reward or punishment, Kara wasn't sure which, Lena slowly dragged her teeth over her nipple before releasing it.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated.


	10. Collared Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues, this time from Lena's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to have a bit of a perspective shift for this chapter - while I can easily write from Kara's perspective I wanted to challenge myself to write from Lena's perspective. Now that my trial is done my brain is starting to recover (three days straight focused only on my client's case and always being "on" in court is a tad taxing) so I can finally work on an update.

Looking at her handiwork Lena couldn't believe her luck. That she would ever have been lucky enough to know someone like Kara Danvers, let alone date her and have her wear her collar would never have crossed her mind (or her fantasies) especially when the Luthor factor was added to the equation.

Now, not only did she have Kara Danvers in front of her, wearing her collar, but she had Supergirl, who by any and all accounts should have been her nemesis, powerless and bound before her. She still couldn't believe her luck.

Biting her lip she couldn't decide where to start first.

Looking first at the blonde superhero she took the time to thoroughly take her in - flushed skin, taut nipples, chest moving a bit faster than usual, and thighs pressed together. Then, she turned to continue by examining the tray where she had collected her various toys. On the tray she had placed the aforementioned nipple clamps along with a Neon Wand, sensation mitt, and a wartenberg pinwheel. The Neon Wand was a new addition to her toy collection and after testing it on herself she couldn't wait to see Kara's reaction. Knowing that Kara's sensations were typically dulled due to her powers and that she would have the ability to ... educate Kara in the various sensations available was a heady sensation.

While she had been teasing Kara's nipples first, she was content for now to simply observe Kara with her arms raised by the cables she had lowered from the ceiling. There was so much skin available to her it felt as if Christmas morning had come yet again. After making art on Kara with the wax she now had the chance to continue - she would do her utmost to make music with Kara's responses despite her directive to remain silent. She could tell that her brief teasing, along with her silence and lack of movement, was having an effect on Kara, just based on the glistening wetness Lena could already see on Kara's thighs.

Reviewing the tray, Lena decided that despite her desire to try out the Neon Wand right away, that she would start slow today - work Kara into a false sense of security before the wand and the nipple clamps were introduced. Placing the sensation mitt on her left hand she took a minute to admire the quality of the faux fur, black of course. Touching the other side of the mitt Lena felt the small sharp pieces added to the mitt - not sharp enough to pierce skin, but sharp enough that they would not be ignored by the blonde before her.

Slowly circling Kara she noticed small movements which indicated to her that the blonde was following her movements via the sound of her steps and made a mental note to purchase appropriate sound-cancelling accessories for the next time they played.

Stopping behind Kara she reached out with her right index finger and lightly ran it down the Kryptonian's spine. The shiver that resulted, along with the moan which was quickly bit off, made her want to abandon her plans and take Kara then and there. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that there was plenty of time for that later. Now was time to give Kara a small taste of what it meant to submit to her, one of the most powerful people in National City.

"My love, remember there is to be no sound from you. As an added task, you may not orgasm until I have given you permission to do so. As we haven't discussed floggers or whips yet, your punishment for disobeying me is simple - I stop everything. Nod if you understand."

Seeing the blonde nod quickly, Lena stepped closer to Kara - close enough to feel the heat radiating from the blonde. Reaching out with her left hand she slowly but firmly began to draw the mitt along Kara's skin, making sure to use only the smooth side. Taking her time she stopped only when she could feel Kara leaning into her touch.

Briefly removing the mitt from her hand she rotated the mitt so that the small spikes were at her palm meaning they would now touch Kara's skin if sufficient pressure was utilized. Returning the mitt to Kara's skin she kept the touch light. She wanted Kara to discover for herself the effect of leaning into the mitt. Almost instantly she felt Kara lean into her touch and then quickly spring away from the mitt. With a deep, some may say evil, chuckle Lena again placed the mitt on Kara's skin. She could now feel the tension in Kara - she knew that the Super was waiting, attempting to anticipate the return of the spikes. Running the mitt along Kara's sides, across her breasts, she was able to clearly see Kara's respiration increasing. Returning to her stance behind Kara, she lightly ran the mitt across her shoulders before pressing down as she drew the mitt from Kara's left shoulder down to her right hip.

The reaction was more than she ever hoped to accomplish. Seeing Kara's hips buck into the air and hearing the deep moan cross her lips was near enough to make her orgasm then and there. Unfortunately she now had to punish Kara. While she hadn't cum, necessitating a stop to their fun, she had disobeyed the order to remain quiet. Walking back over to the tray she put the mitt down and picked up the tweezer clamps.

"Well now, I do believe that you have been bad and disobeyed me. If that is how well you behave for me I'll have to move on to the next toy for me to play with - I guarantee you that there is nothing soft and fuzzy about it."

Immediately upon completing the sentence she reached out and roughly pinched the blonde's left nipple. Once it was sufficiently stiff she quickly and efficiently affixed the first of the clamps, repeating the process with Kara's right nipple. Once they were tightened to her satisfaction, that is, keeping them tight but with room to tighten them further, she stepped back to admire her handiwork, seeing the silver chain connecting the clamps move with each of Kara's breaths.

"You look so beautiful like this. Nod for me if you are still okay."

With another nod from the blonde she moved back to the tray, giving Kara time to adapt to the clamps before she went back to tighten them. Once she deemed a sufficient amount of time had passed she returned to stand before Kara and lightly blew over her chest. The goosebumps that resulted were another form of artwork to Lena.

Wanting to complete her setup, Lena tightened the clamps, tight enough to ensure they would not move when she introduced one of the minor accessories that had been waiting on the tray. Lena attached one half of the quick release clip to a D-ring on Kara's collar and the other to the chain connecting the clamps. While this would not be extremely painful for Kara, it would be an excellent reminder of the clamps anytime she moved.

Seeing Kara strung up as she was made Lena love her even more. To have a Super place this amount of trust in her, a Luthor, was like nothing Lena had ever experienced. She knew that the two of them would be a formidable pair in and out of the bedroom.

Shaking away her thoughts, she moved back to the tray, ready to continue with Kara.

Walking up to Kara, pressing her chest against Kara, knowing that it would inflame her slightly tortured nipples, she brought her lips to Kara's right ear. Using a breathy voice intended to stimulate further Lena questioned Kara, is a slightly daring tone.

"Ready for what’s next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome.


	11. Not an update

This is just a quick update. I have a beta reader going through the first part of this story and when she is done I will be continuing to write.

If you need a fix in the interim and you haven't found it yet, my story Captured should tide you over ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or suggestions are welcome (as are kudos).


End file.
